A number of different designs of docking apparatus which lift water craft above the surrounding water level are currently available. Docking apparatus of this type normally comprises a pair of spaced apart bodies which can contain air so that the bodies may float and support a water craft above the water level but which may be filled or partially filled with water to sink the bodies to enable the water craft to be launched or to enable a water craft to be located over the apparatus for subsequent lifting. A major disadvantage of the known apparatus is that they are generally rigid structures and therefore usually only suitable for lifting water craft having a hull design which matches the structure unless a series of adjustments are made. Thus docking apparatus of this type, to overcome the above disadvantage, has to be manufactured to suit the particular water craft with which it is to be used.
The present invention aims to overcome or alleviate the above disadvantages or at least provide an alternative to known docking apparatus by providing apparatus which is capable of lifting water craft above the water for storage or other purposes which will adjust to suit a range of water craft of different hull configurations.